Twilight 2 Finding Reasons
by ldglovestwilight
Summary: Bella is having a feeling that Edward is not human. NOT HUMAN. She realizes that he not. She only afraid of loosing him. What will Edward think when she does find out about his "therei"?


The walk

Btw...By the way. Alot of these lines are from Twilight because she does not yet know thats hes a vamp. I'm not copy-writing but how else was I supposed to out that hes a vampire. Steph. M. is the "best" writer in the world and I would never coppy-write he book. Thanks....

Your hands there freezing. It's cold outside thats why I was holding your hand. Right I said sarcasticly. So what are you doing this weekend. Why should I tell you? Because I asked. Well first off no cause you haven't answered any of my questions. What have you asked me? Well I said how did you cetch me before I fell? Like I said I was in the back of you.

Mhm, sure well i'll answer your questions when you anwser mine? He brought me up to a good steady log. Bella he said he put his hands in his face. I could barely hear it but I was sure he had said, "This is so hard to tell you". I'm sure it's not that complicated. If you only knew he said sarcasticly. If I only knew what. Well you if you want an answer thats what your gonna get.

Edward what are you talking about I said sounding worried. I was he was scaring me. Bella this is about how I saved you. Look up " The Cold Ones". You can google. Ok? Bella what are you thinking he said worried? That I want to get home so I can figure this out. Bella when you do figure it out come back to the forest ok? Alright Edward. I walked home walked upstairs and turned on my computer. I typed in the "cold ones". I looked around for a minute. Then clicked on the thing that had said Vampires. It had said, cold hands, speaks like there from a diffrent time and last incredably fast.

I relised at that moment what Edward was. He was a vampire. I stormed out of my house and went straight to the forest were to find Edward sitting on the same log that we had before.

**This is the part out of the book. I coppied it. So....**

That didn't take long. Yeah sure. Hey i'm curious. My voice at least, was composed. He suddenly resigned. How old are you? Seventeen he answered promptly. And, how long have you been seventeen? His lips twitched as he stared at the road. A while he addmited at last. Okay I smiled, pleased that he was still being honest with me. He stared down at me with his watchful eyes, much as he had before, when he was worried I would go into shock. I smiled wider in encouragement, he frowned. Don't laugh-but ow can you come out during the daytime? He laughed anyway. Myth. Burned by the sun? Myth. Sleeping in coffins?

Myth. He hesitated for a moment, and pecular tone entered his voice I can't sleep. It took me a minute to absorb that At all? Never, he said, his voice nearly inauible. He turned to look at me with a wistful exspression. The golden eyes held mine, and I lost my train of though. I stared at him until he looked away.

You haven't asked me the most imporant question yet. His voice was hard now, and when I looked at me again his eyes were cold. I blinked, still dazed. Which one is that? You aren't concered about my diet? He asked sarcastically. Oh, I murmered, that. Yes that. His voice was bleak. Don't you want to know if I drink blood?

I , Jacob said something about that. What did Jacob say? He said flatly. He said you didn't ...hunt people. He said that your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals. He said we wern't dangerous? His voice deeply skeptical. Not exactly. He said you wern't _supposed_ to be dangerous. But the Quileutes still didn't want you on thier land, just in case.

He looked foward, but I could tell if he was watching the road or not. So he was right? About the hunting people? I tried to keep my voice as even as possible. The Quileutes have a long memory, he whispered. I took it as confirmation. Don't let that make you complacent, though, he warned me, They're right to keep their distance from us, We are still dangerous.

I don't understand. We try, he explained slowly. We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you. This is a mistake? I herd the sadness un my voice, but I didn't know if he could as well. A very dangerous one, he murmered.

I don't scare you? No more than usual. What are you thinking he whispered. I _was_ wishing I colud know what you were thinking ...I hesitated, And? I was wishing that I could belive that you were real. And I was wishing I wasn't afarid. I don't want you to be afraid. Well, that's not exactly the fear I ment, tohugh that's certainly something I think about. What are you afraid of, then? I couldn't answer. As, I had just stood that once before, I smelled his cool breath un my face.

Sweet, delicious, the scent made my mouth water. Im...Sorry...Edward, I whispered. I knew he could here. I'm so very sorry. He hisitated. Would you understand what I ment if I said I was only Human? I nodded. I'm the worlds best predator, aren't I? Everything about me ivintes you in- my voice, my face even my _smell. _As if I needed any of that! Unecpetly he was on his feet bouncing around. He jumped on a tree then around the medow. As if you could out run me he laughed bitterly. Her reached up effortly and grabbed with one hand the root of a tree and flung it landing on the ground with a lound BOOM! As if you could fight me off he said gently. Don't be afraid he murmered.

I promise...He hesitated. I _sweat_ not to hurt you. Don't be afraid he whispered again. Please forgive me. I _can_ control myself. You cought me off gaurd. But i'll be on my best behavior now. He waited I still couldn't speak. I'm not thirsty today. honsetly . He winked. At that I had to laugh. Are you alright? I smiled gentely. So where were we, before I behaved so rudely? I honestly cant rember, He smiled. I think we were talking about why you were afraid.

Oh right. Well? How frusterated I am, he sighed. I looked into his eyes. I was afraid...because, for, well, obvouis reason, I can't _stay_ with you. And i'm afraid that i'd like to stay with you, much more than I should. Yes, he agreed slowly. That is something to be afraid of indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest. I frowned, I should have left long ago. He sighed I should leave now. But I don't know if I can. I don't what you to leave, I mumbled, Which is exactly why I should. I'm glad! Dont be! He withdrew his hand. It's not only your company I crave! Never forget _that_. Never forget that i'm more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else.

_**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...,he murmered. What a stupid lamb, I sighed. What a sick masochistick lion. He stared inti the shadowy forest for a long moment.**_

Bella do you understand what I am? He said in a soft gentel voice. Yes I said nodding my head. And do you think we would be perfect together if I _was_ human? Edward,I said rapping my hands around his neck. I think we would be perfect together even if you were an alien. Then I kissed him. Bella,? Yes I whispered. I think we should get you home. Right I said. We walked back to the house.


End file.
